Kaguya Madoka
|song = Moonlight Signal |appearances = *Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure *Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure: Hoshi no Uta ni Omoi wo Komete *Pretty Cure Miracle Universe *Pretty Cure Miracle Leap: Min'na to no Fushigi na 1 Nichi *Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Manga (Kamikita Futago) *Live on Stage shows|pronoun = |bd = November 23}} is one of the five main characters of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. Madoka's alter ego is and she is known as the Pretty Cure of the Moon. Her catchphrase is . Bio Appearance As a civilian, Madoka has long purple hair with dark magenta ribbons on each side of her head and blue eyes. Stray strands hang from each side of her face. She wears an indigo dress with thin white vertical stripes accented with a dark purple belt with a golden crescent moon-shaped buckle. On the top of her neck is another dark magenta ribbon accented with a golden brooch that resembles the belt buckle. She wears a pale blue long-sleeved blouse under the dress with dark purple bands around the wrists. In the summer, she wears a short-sleeved version of the blouse. She also wears dark gray shoes with gray socks. In the winter, she wears a similar dress, but the ribbon is on her hip instead of at the top. She also wears a light gray turtleneck blouse underneath it along with light gray tights and dark purple boots. She would sometimes also wear a gray caplet with a dark magenta ribbon in the front. As Cure Selene, her hair becomes longer, slightly wavier, and becomes a lilac color. She also has several stray strands of hair. Her headpiece is a frilly white headband with a purple bow on each side. The purple bow on the left side has a gold moon and a small white star on it with a deep blue circle underneath. She also has gold bands in her hair and wears gold crescent moon earrings. She wears a frilly purple choker with a little blue flower in the center. Her top is purple with frilly white trim where her Star Color Pendant is and blue trim around her puffed out white sleeves. There is also a white star in the middle of her top. Her skirt has multiple layers in it as well as a blue-purple bow on the back. The top layer is white and frilly, the second layer is purple with a cyan trim as well as gold stars hanging off the ends, and then a frilly purple layer and a translucent cyan layer that is longer at the back. Her wrist warmers are mostly white with blue trim and are frilly at the ends. She wears white boots with purple tips and blue flowers with purple trim at the top. Personality Madoka is a third-year student who tries her best to be ladylike. She is from a family with a storied history; her father works in the government while her mother is a famous pianist. She, herself, holds national championship titles in piano, archery, flower arranging, and tea ceremonies seamlessly, and gets excellent grades in academics. As the student council president, she's known as "The Moon of Mihoshi Town". According to AI's evaluations, she is mostly a composed leader type who is befitting for issuing orders. Owing to her father's high expectations, Madoka originally forces herself to achieve perfection in different scopes of her talents, which causes her to get stressed out easily and becomes embarrassed with herself when she accidentally makes a small mistake. She can also get anxious fairly clearly in very tense situations, such as being glared by Nasu Yumika. But with her friends' help, she begins to learn how to lower her own standards and cope with her own stress, as well as learning to enjoy the process of doing an activity (such as playing the piano) rather than merely focusing on the outcome. In episode 26, it is revealed that she's highly fascinated with horror movies. In episode 41, she is shown to be indecisive, as her father always plans everything for her in advance. But after Elena encourages her, she begins to learn how to make her own choices. Relationships *'Kaguya Fuyuki' - Madoka often works hard and strives for excellence due to being under extreme pressure of meeting her father's rather high expectations. Due to this, she's often shown to be tense around him, going as far as reciting every single word on her script in Abraham's movie. She would often feel slightly hesitant and guilty about hiding Fuwa and her being a Pretty Cure from him. *'Amamiya Elena' - Madoka is classmates with Elena, but they rarely interacted until they became Pretty Cure. She appreciates Elena being a responsible big sister to her siblings. *'Hagoromo Lala' - Although originally suspicious of Lala being an alien, Madoka soon befriends Lala who she meets through Hikaru. In episode 29, Madoka understands Lala's struggle to impress her family, as she also has to deal with her father's pressure. Etymology - comes from the kanji, 香り, which means "fragrance" http://www.romajidesu.com/dictionary/meaning-of-%E9%A6%99.html, means "eternity" or "forever" https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E4%B9%85#Japanese, while means "arrow"http://www.romajidesu.com/dictionary/meaning-of-%E7%9F%A2.html which eludes to Madoka's great skill at archery. - When written with the kanji, 円, it can mean "yen" or "round"https://www.behindthename.com/name/madoka/submitted, with the latter eluding to Madoka's theme as Cure Selene, as the moon is often round. Cure Selene is a noun and means "the Greek goddess of the moon"https://www.dictionary.com/browse/selene. History Discovering Fuwa When Hikaru mistakes Madoka's fan club for Elena's, she ends up having a chat with her and Lala. As the pair leave, she notices Lala's antennae, as well as Fuwa flying out of Hikaru's bag. On the way to school one day, she again spots Prunce this time and gets distracted due to having seen proof that aliens do exist. At lunch, she confronts Hikaru and Elena, but Hikaru rapidly moves to hide the Twinkle Book and Fuwa. Madoka does her very best to see if Hikaru is hiding anything, but she is only able to see the Twinkle Book, as Fuwa has gone inside of it. Elena and Hikaru rapidly make a run for it. However, their attempt to hide Fuwa is quickly ruined when Fuwa pops out of the Twinkle Book to say goodbye to Madoka. Madoka tells Hikaru and Elena that as the daughter of a government official concerned with aliens, she is obligated to tell her father about Fuwa. Hikaru tells Madoka that if she did that, Lala and Prunce would be forced to leave Earth. Then, Fuwa flies up to Madoka and cuddles against her chest. Because of this, Madoka is unsure of what to do. Being Cure Selene The next day, she follows Hikaru and is shocked to find that they have a rocket. Prunce tries to explain that they’re on Earth for an important reason, but Madoka won’t hear any of it and says that she will not keep their existence a secret, as she cannot oppose her father. Fuwa then offers Madoka an onigiri, shocking Prunce. Hikaru runs up to Madoka and begs her not to tell anybody. She tells Madoka that she understands that her father doesn’t like aliens, but she asks if Madoka thinks that Fuwa is a bad alien. The group is suddenly interrupted by a troop of Nottorei led by Tenjo. Elena explains to Madoka that they are the Notraiders, who are the bad aliens. As Madoka is assigned to hide with Fuwa, Hikaru, Lala, and Elena transform to fight. As they begin to fight, Prunce explains to Madoka that the three girls are Pretty Cure. As the trio fight, Madoka accidentally steps on a stick, alerting Tenjo to her presence. Tenjo surrounds Madoka and Fuwa with Nottorei and demands that Madoka hands Fuwa over. Prunce flies in and distracts the Nottorei, giving Madoka the chance to run away with Fuwa. The Nottorei pursue them, but after meeting Fuwa and seeing her kindness, Madoka is determined to protect her. This determination allows Fuwa to summon a Star Color Pen and Star Color Pendant for Madoka. Madoka is hesitant to become a Pretty Cure, so the Nottorei try to get the Star Color Pendant before Madoka can. However, Cure Star holds them off with a star shield. Madoka reaches for the pendant and pen. However, she remembers Fuyuki saying that the Kaguya family doesn’t keep secrets, so she draws her hand away. Then, Fuwa looks up at her, and Madoka decides to become a Pretty Cure in order to protect Fuwa. She then transforms into the Pretty Cure of the Moon, Cure Selene. Tenjo is enraged to see that there’s another Pretty Cure. She quickly regains her composure, though, and she has her Nottorei run in an extremely fast circle around Cure Selene. This creates a huge dust storm, which Tenjo believes will make it harder for Selene to dodge the Nottorei's attacks. However, Cure Selene is able to dodge them anyway. She jumps into the air out of the dust storm and uses her new attack, Selene Arrow, to defeat the Nottorei. Taking Her First Step After telling her father to stop going after Lala, Madoka reflected on what she wants to do in her future now that she is close to attending high school. She confronts her father about Lala after dinner, but the subject is quickly switched to her studying abroad which she doesn't like the idea of. At the park with Hikaru and the others to eat donuts, she chats to Elena, who points out that she has many different versions of herself, with her smile shining the brightest when she's with her friends. But just as they finish chatting, Garuouga appears, starting a battle between himself and the Cures. However, the other four Cures are quickly overpowered, leaving Selene to go one on one with Garuouga to protect Fuwa. During the battle, Selene comes to the conclusion about what she wishes to do in the future, using that power to unlock her Twinkle Imagination and overpower Garuouga. That night, she once again confronts her father, clearly stating that she will no longer do what her father says and will stay in Mihoshi Town so she can stand by her friend's sides. She also vaguely declines his orders about even studying abroad ever, saying she'd think about it. Epilogue In episode 49, she has taken over her father’s previous job and operates the project of first national manned rocket in Japan. She then watches the rocket carrying Hikaru launching into space. Cure Selene "Light up the night sky! With the secretive moonlight! Cure Selene!" 夜空に輝く！神秘の月あかり！キュアセレーネ！ Yozora ni Kagayaku! Shinpi no Tsukiakari! Kyua Serēne! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Madoka. In order to transform, she needs the Star Color Pendant and her Star Color Pen. During the battles, Selene is shown to have enhanced senses and precision, being able to dodge the Nottorei within the storm they conjured and prefers to use long-ranged attacks to fight the enemy by firing arrows. These arrows can be duplicated after being shot and fired in the air to create a rain of arrows. She has, however, demonstrated numerous times that she can go on the offensive and fight up close when needed. Transformation *'Color Charge!:' Madoka's pendant top pops up, allowing Madoka to insert her Star Color Pen. She shouts the phrase as her two hair ribbons disappear and she draws a crescent moon. Madoka then rides on the crescent moon as she touches the center of the pendant with the pen and starts to sing. As she flies through the air, she starts to draw and once she gets off the crescent moon, she catches the line she draws and it turns into a bow and arrow. She then fires the bow into the sky, with the light splitting into four beams that wrap around her wrists and legs, forming her cuffs and boots respectively. After she touches the center again, she then draws on the other parts of her outfit, starting with the puffy sleeves, the bodice, and then the skirt and back ribbon. After that, she draws on her choker, earrings, and headband as her hair grows longer and lighter. She presses her pen to her pendant one last time as the cord disappears and attaches to her dress. She then draws the white star-like design on her bodice before the pen flies into the pouch. She stops singing and introduces herself before striking a pose. Attacks * : Using the Star Color Pendant, Selene is able to perform this attack. ** : Using the Star Color Pendant and the Capricorn Star Princess Color Pen, Selene is able to perform an upgraded version of this attack. ** : Using the Star Color Pendant and the Sagittarius Star Color Pen, Selene is able to perform an upgraded version of this attack. ** : Using the Star Color Pendant and the Aquarius Star Color Pen, Selene is able to preform an upgraded version of this attack. * : An attack Selene performs alongside Cure Star, Cure Milky and Cure Soleil. To perform it, she needs the Twinkle Stick. * : An attack Selene performs alongside Cure Star, Cure Milky, Cure Soleil and Cure Cosmo. To perform it, she needs Unicorn Fuwa and her Twinkle Style. Songs Madoka's voice actor, Komatsu Mikako has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Naruse Eimi, who voices Hoshina Hikaru, Kohara Konomi, who voices Hagoromo Lala, Yasuno Kiyono, who voices Amamiya Elena, and Uesaka Sumire, who voices Yuni. *'Moonlight Signal' Duets *'Color Charge!' (Along with Naruse Eimi, Kohara Konomi, Yasuno Kiyono and Uesaka Sumire) *'Sparkle☆彡Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure (5 PRECURE Ver.)' (Along with Naruse Eimi, Kohara Konomi, Yasuno Kiyono and Uesaka Sumire) *'Twinkle Stars' (Along with Naruse Eimi, Kohara Konomi, Yasuno Kiyono and Uesaka Sumire) Trivia *Madoka's birthday is on November 23rd, making her star sign Sagittarius. *Madoka shares her name with Akimoto Madoka from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Gallery :Main Page: Kaguya Madoka/Image Gallery References Category:Stubs Category:Cures Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure characters